In The End
by VampireSweetheartz
Summary: Bella is now a vampire, Edward never came back and isn't dead he secretly still lives in Forks , well Alice saved him. What happens when they run into eachother after 79 years? Well I'm bad at summeries, please read it and review! BxE of course.
1. I'm back!

**This is my first FanFic so don't flame me, if I don't get any reviews from people I get the idea. I'll stop. If you do flame me well... Yeah. I get the point. The first time I did this it all erased so I'm doing it over again. Hmph. Well yeah please read and review! I'm begging you PLEASE!**

I was running through the woods in Forks, my black baggy pants all covered in mud from yesterdays run through the rain. I had absolutely nothing on my mine, except for _his_ face running through my head. Oh how I used to love him. I think I still do even though he's the reason I'm like this, I vampire. Though that so-called car crash was thought to be the reason for my death even though it obviously wasn't. I'm here right? Still alive... in a way.

He could of been there to protect me, and just that. He could af brought whoever it was he met with him and not love me but the other girl. But he had to leave me and not let me gaze at his beautiful face.

I think he had other reasons for leaving me. Actually I'm pretty sure there was another reason. But until I find out I'm going to live my lonely life by myself.

The wind was blowing in my face as I ran faster than any other human in world could. It was great not having to worry about falling every single waking second of my life. But still, occasionally I would trip on the air and fall on my face so hard it would cause death to anyone in my way. That was one of the pros in being a vampire, along with being forever young and beautiful.

I was running towards Charlies house, knowing that he had died 30 years ago** (AN I'm figuring that he was about 40 when Bella moved back in, just for anyone wondering Bella is a vamp. and has been one for 79 years.)**. I figured that the _they_ already left because it's been forever and someone should've found out that they were vampires already, not including me.

It hurts to think about them.

I opened the door and ran around the house for about an hour then just collasped on the bottom of the stairs, crying tearlessly. There were so many memories here. Like that door, where Edward would come in through during the day time, or that window were he would climb through to see me sleep at night. Thinking his name just made me cry harder.

I decided to live here, I mean it's the only place I got so matter as well. I had some money so I could buy myseld a new car and some more clothes so I could start going to school. I was immune to the sent of blood so I didn't have to worry about the humans.

I just sat there waiting for twilight.

When twilight did come I took a two hour long shower, not having any strawberry shampoo just made things feel weirder than what they already were. When I was done I washed my clothes (I walked around in a towel. Just incase) and sat on my bed.

Everything was where I left it the day I 'died', so I knew where my Wuthering Heights book was. I gradded off my desk and read it, in human speed, throughout the night.


	2. Not really my first day of school

**I'm writing again, even though I just finished the first chapter. I think I'm getting the hang of this, or not. All well! Like I said this is my first FanFic, last chapter was short but it was 596 words so YAY! That was alot of words. I'd like to thank Singer Of Us, Writerintraining13 for adding me to her favorite stories list! You rock, thank you!! This chapter so will not be good, it's been to long wince I've been in High School, I can't remember anything. Well here I go.**

I got up at around 5am, having already finished the whole book at 1, to start getting ready for my first day of high school. This was going to be very disturbing. Remembering all the stares I got on my first day of high school in Fork makes me shudder, just thinking about all the stares I'll get today. Ugh, it's going to be a _long_ day.

I had already gotten my car at around 2, well stole it actually it was a sleek black Volvo, one of my favorite cars (no need to tell why).

I got into the car, crying my tearless sobs again. I guess this was what I get for thinking about how Edward would always kiss me before I went to bed. Oh, how I miss him. I hope he's happy with whoever he's with. Most likely he's not heartbroken like I am right now.

I drove to school, right after the last of the students came in** (AN Sorry about all the times and minutes and stuff, if it bothers you I know it bothers me)**. I walked into the office, slightly nervous and looked at the women at the desk who was currently on the phone.

"Hello?" I asked after a minute of her talking on the phone.

"Uh... hi, who are you?"she asked.

"I'm uh... Erin, Erin Turner," I think I rememered the name I signed up for this school with.

She seemed dazed for a minute, "Oh, uh, yeah," she started looking through the piles on her desk, "Here's you schedule. Have a nice day." **(AN Ha that was funny I do not know why I wrote that I should erase it...) **I grabbed the schedule and walked out of the office. But not before I saw _him_. **(AN now the drama starts this gets interesting I think) **

"Bella? Is that you?" Edward asked in his velvet voice.

I took me everythink I had to keep my composure, "No, uh Erin," I said. Oh God, he's in this school. I was just so sure he left but no he didn't I'd have to move before I tear him to peices. Whoa were did that come from? I wouldn't do that, would I? Not to him no. Or... This is so confusing!

I ran out of the school a bit to fast, and went into my car, which I have officily named Volvoie. **(Don't ask why I did that)** I sat there for a good peaceful 2 seconds before Alice came.

**Oh yeah CLIFFY! I ended it here because I got tired and I just wanted to see how many reviews I'd get so I won't right if I don't have reviews! So review, not those flames, but the nice ones! PLEASE! It's not that much to ask for! **


	3. Why Me?

**Okay so this is chapter 3, Why me? I chose the title because well, I don't know. It's sorta like Part 2 to First day of school. I'm going to try to do Alice's POV in this chapter, maybe or maybe not, let's see to find out. No I decide not to, I'm going to buld up my character Bella first. So yeah, REVIEW!**

Oh, no. Why did Alice have to be here? SHe was my bestest friend before she left. Now I think I hate her and Edward. Whao, I'm going crazy. But it maybe true.

I hope she dosen't reqonize me was my last plea (in my head) before she opened the door. I tried to go out the other door but she grasped my arm before I could move, don't bet against Alice.

"What do you want?" I asked, still trying to play the role of Erin.

"Do I know you?" Alice asked looking straight into my topaz eyes as if she was looking for something.

"No, no you don't. I'm Erin," I answered, sticking out my hand.

"Hm, I thought you were... never mind. I'm Alice," She shook my hand. **(AN this forces Bella to stay at school, oh and Alice and Edward know that she's a vampire on with the story)**

We got out of the car talking about this song, Crazy Frog when we met up with Edward. I was praticlly forced to look at him and it still hurt.

"Edward! This is Erin, I think you two will be great friends, she could keep your mind off of you-know-who and stop you from going to you-know-where!" Alice chirped. Wait she said, I think. What was that about?

Edward raised his eyebrows, also wondering why Alice said I think instead of 'I know'.

"What? I just don't know something that could possibly happen. Oh God, I'm going crazy!" Alice yelped clutching the sides of her head almost pulling out her hair.

"Alice, is something wrong?" Edward asked in his beautiful, velvet, hypnitizing voice.

"I don't know! I'm going mad!" Alice yelled, grabbing a lot of people's attention.

"Do we need to see Carisle?"

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked, still playing the role of Erin. **(AN throughout the story she's playing the role of Erin unless I say otherwise)**

Both of them looked at me as if _I _was going mad.

Then Alice answered "Yeah let's go see Carisle, but we have to bring Erin."

"Fine," Edward said.

"What? We are we going?" I asked.

"To our house," said Edward hypnotizing, beautiful, velvet, sweet... Stop it Bella.

"Oh," was my brilliant response.

"Come on my slowly going mad sister and her friend," said Edward. I guess I'm going to have to pay the consenquences later.

We walked to his car as Alice was still grabbing chuncks of her hair, and I was still steeling quick glanzes at him.

Why did this have to happen today, why did they have to go to this school in this state in this rainy town? Why me?

We stepped into the car, Edward in the drivers, Alice in the passengers, and me in the back. I put my feet on the seat on leaned my head against the window and just looked outside. Nothing was going through my head except me inwardly crying. I kept a calm face as we parked.

**Well I am tired, I'm done writing for today. Please review and give me tips on what to make my story better! I like those long reviews! So please review! If I don't get at least 1 good long review I'll stop typing on my story for a I don't know. But please review. I'm just tired. Byea my peeps!**


	4. Mad Alice

**YAY! I'm on chapter 4, making stories is so confusing. Exspeically for me. Sorry I can't spell, I'm horrible. Well yeah. I'm not going into detail in this chapter because you all _should_ know how the house looks like and all the characters. I might add some more. So if I continue this story there might be some more. EEP! Oh and if anyone asks, Jasper isn't there because of all the emotions and Rosalie and Emmett are on their millionth honey moon. Bella dosen't know that. This chapter will be so not good. I'll have to tell you why at the end. Oh and Edward isn't cheating on her if you wanted to know. This chapter has a lot of mad people in it. It was funny for me to write and it was for my own amusement. So back to the story!**

The moment we parked I wrapped my arms around my torso. I tried my best to not cry but it was hard. Really,really hard. I wondered where Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were. I guess there still at school.

Edward dosen't seem all that happy, you'd think he would be with his other girl.

I stepped out of the car and looked around. It took everthing I had not to break down right there and then. Alice and Edward and I walked into the house and and looked around for Carisle. Ha, it was funny watching her just go mad right there real funny. It was also shocking for her to just go berserk like that, but that's Alice for ya.

I sat down on the couch and just waited for Carisle to come downstairs. When he did he just looked at me. Just like how Edward and Alice did. It gets really annoying.

"Bella?" Carisle said.

"No, Erin. Gosh can you people stop calling me Bella!?" I almost yelled.** (AN Ha ha I like making people mad!)**

"Sorry. So what'd you need me for?"

Edward answered, "Alice went mad it was funny."

Alice glared daggers at Edward, "I didn't go mad, Edward! I just couldn't see the future, I said 'I think'. It was maddening."

"Ha! I told you she went mad!"

"I didn't go mad! I just said it was maddening! It's not the same thing!"

"It so is."

"It so isn't!"

"Yes it is Alice stop fighting with me."

"Fine!"

"Okay... Since we have that figured out, why'd you bring Erin?" Carisle asked.

I answered for them, "They think I was the reason she went mad."

"Ha! I told you!" Edward said.

"Ugh Edward when will you just let it go!" Alice screamed.** (AN Edward is fabricating his depression by fighting with his sister.)**

"Never, it's not everyday you have a sister who goes mad all of a sudden cause she can't see disicions people make."

I rolled eyes as they kept on fighting, "Do they always fight like this?"

"Actually yes, yes they do," Carisle answered me.

"Well this is better than TV."

"EDWARD SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Alice screamed.

"No Alice, you know what happened and I'm not going to shut up unless you say yes you did!"

I started laughing uncontrallably. This was just to funny! Alice looks like she's going to blow up and Edward's grinning like an idiot. Lucky thing Jasper's not here. Alice started punching Edward and Edward just kept on running around. Carisle just sat down and watched them fight being all calm.

"EDWARD IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Have they ever threatened to kill eachother before?" I asked.

"Yes they have. Once Alice ripped of Emmetts arm, it was hilarious. I had to stitch it up. Have you ever stitched together a vampire's arm?" Carisle said.

"No, no I haven't. And I don't plan to."

"Good, cause it's hard."

When Alice was about to bite off Edward hand Carisle told them to stop.

"Okay now, what do you want me to do?" Carisle asked them.

"Well you always have theories on vampires, what do you think happened?" Alice asked.

"God, Alice you almost bit off my hand," Edward said.

I started having a laughing fit again.

"Well what power those Erin have?"

"I can block people's powers. You know he can't read my mind, Jasper can't feel my feelings and Alice can't see my desicions," Oh, God I just that slip. Matter as well have my fun.

They all just stared at me like they known me all my life.

"What I just know things, I'm too smart."

"Are you sure your not Bella because you sure look like her?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I'm Erin."

"No, I think your Bella."

"No, I'm Erin and don't fight with me!" I guess I don't like Edward anymore, or do I? I think I don't.

**This chapter is the longest one so far! Yay! I hope you liked it, it was for my own amusement. Oh and if your confused then you have to read chapter 3 again, I changed it. So yeah Review my good people!**


	5. Ha ha for amusement

**Well, here's my chapter 5! I'd like to thank all of you people out there who spend your time reading my story! WHOOP you ROCK! Well yeah of course you do. It's nice to know that people actually like my story! This is for all of them exspecially Bezzie!! Well here goes nothing! Oh and to tell you people this is sorta of like a Part 2 of chapter 4. So yeah! To sum things up in the other chapter Edward and Alice got into a fight and there going to go into another in this chapter. I love making people fight! This ones going to probably be my longest. I have to prepare, MUAHAHAHAHA! It's so funny seeing people all angry! Well here I go.**

_"No, I'm Erin and don't fight with me!" I guess I don't like Edward anymore, or do I? I think I don't. _**(AN This is sorta of the last line of chap. 4 if you're wondering why it's intalizied)**

"Okay, Mrs.Grummpy pants," Edward said.

So we got into the car, me and Alice were both in the back fuming **(fume-take of the 'e'-add ing)**, while Edward sat in the front smiling. It was completely annoying watching him just sit there, with the exception of driving.

"So what do you think we should do to Edward?" Alice whispered to me.

"I have no idea," I answered. We were planning on doing something to Edward because he made us mad. It's pretty juvinial but I think it'd be funny.

"Hmm, let me see the _future_," Alice said, putting her fingers on her temples like the physics in the movies.

After a minute or two she turned towards me smiling, "Can I sleep over?"

I started laughing, "Sure."

"Hey Edward, can I sleep over at Erin's?"

"Wait, you can sleep? What are you going to do? STOP BLOCKING YOUR HEAD! Dammit," Edward said.

"So can I?"

"Not unless you tell me what your doing?"

"_Please!?_"

"NOT UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHAT YOUR DOING!"

"Fine!"

"So..."

"What? I'm not going."

"You arn't!?" I yelled.

"Nope."

"TELL ME WHAT YOU _WERE_ GOING TO DO!"

"No."

"Oh, God Alice I'm so going to kill you!"

"YOU STOLE MY LINE BITCH!"

"No I didn't."

"YES YOU DID!"

"Don't go anywhere nere me!" I yelled.

"No I did not, Alice you said it differently."

"Oh yeah, how'd did I say it?"

"Uh... well I forget!"

I started laughing, again. My, my this just goes on and on and on...

"Why, Edward, why would you do this to me?" Alice asked.

"What I did to you? You called me a bitch!"

"Well I was mad, no need to get pissed off with me!"

"I didn't do anything to you. You're the one who bloked there mind with the box song!"** (AN I LOVE the box song! I made it up)**

Alice started singing the box song, "Boxes, boxes in a box. How I love a big ol'box! Boxes, boxes by the zoo, now I don't know what to do. BOXES!"

"Oh, my God make it STOP!" Edward screamed.

I just kept on laughing, my God this is funny! When we got to my home, Alice and I got out of the car while Edward just kept screaming, covering his ears.

I opened the door, then I remembered something. This house was _my_ house, well before I 'died'. Alice covered her mouth and looked like she was about to cry. I kept my act and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh... well this was Bella's house before she... died."

"Hmm," was my response.

"Well she's the person we keep mistaking you for."

"Oh," _brilliant Bella, she's talking about you the least you could do is make her stop or else your going to have a break down._ I wrapped my arms around my torso to pull myself together, but kept a straight face.

"Well, let's go upstairs."

**I feel like ending it here. So yeah, Review and keep reading my good ol' peeps! **

****

-Boxes, boxes in a box-  
-How I love a big ol'box-  
-Boxes, boxes by the zoo-  
-Now I don't know what to do-  
BOXES!


	6. He he

**Well this chapter is going to be hard to write, I mean _very _hard I mean I'm not a docter! I never needed stitch before! Acttually the next chapters.**

Alice got up there first, she started jumping up and down on the bed like a 3 year old singing, "I know what we should do!" over and over again.

I leaned against the door and asked, "So what _are_ we going to do, Alice?"

She fell backwards after on last jump on my bed, "Well, for starters I'm gong to have to block my mind with the all famous, Box Song. You'll have to just do what I tell you to do. Oh and don't scream or yell because Edward's downstairs right now. In about 10 seconds I'm going to start thinking the Box Song and Edward's going to yell and run out of here...1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!" Then I heard a scream downstairs and a door falling to the ground. I went into histarics** (An is that how you spell it, well it's when you start laughing _a lot_) **

"Okay so now that's out of the way. I was thinking we paint him pink, or we can paint his car pink!" she was clapping her hands and jumping on my bed again, "Or we can paint his room pink or we could cut his credit cards in half, or we could die his hair pink, or we could die all of his clothes pink. _Or _we could do all of that!"

"Well someones obsessed with pink," I muttered.

"Well what do you have, I already seen it all happen successfully so I'm open for suggestions."

"Well it's kinda cruel."

"Well then we can't do that, he's sort of in depression."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, well, Edward just came in, he's under the bed."

"No I'm not!" Edward yelled, "Oh, shit!"

"Edward get out of the Under-the-bed-World right now Edward. We all know you're there."

"But I'm not here, I'm talking with Carisle."

"What the fuck?" I said.

"Oh, please Edward. GET OUT OF THE UNDER-THE-BED-WORLD RIGHT NOW!"

"BUT I'M NOT HERE!"

"BULLSHIT! GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW AND GET YOUR ASS HOME!"

"You know in a way this is my home. It's not inhabited by humans...anymore."

I started laughing, "Under-the-bed-World! Classic!"

"I know that's why I said it," Alice said.

"Hello? I'm still here!" Edward said.

"HA! So you admit it!"

"No I didn't!"** (AN this chapter probably won't be all that good 'cause I'm eating chips)**

"Yes you did Edward! If you don't get out I'll rip your hand off!"

"Alice, can I do it?" I asked.

"I barely even know you!" Edward yelled.

"Or so you think..."

"What?"

"See you think you don't know me but probably you do."

"Okay...?"

"So can I Alice?"

"Sure," Alice said.

I went under the bed and grabbed his hand and ripped it off.

"Ow! Why'd you do that!? Oh, look Wuthering Heights," he grabbed my book and started flipping the pages, looking for a creased page.

"Hey, that's my book!"

"No, it isn't, it's Bella's!"

"Like I said, that's my book!"

"You're not Bella, you're Erin! Remember!?"

"Oh yeah!" I yelled.

"Weird. Well I'm going to need to see Carisle."

"Ya think!?"

**Well the next chapter is going to be called Stitches. You couls only guess what's going to happen. Hehe!**


	7. EEP STITCHES!

**I am SO sorry I didn't write yesterday, I had my pregnant women Yoga classes. It's pretty annoying but yeah I have to do it. So, my fellow readers enjoy this chapter. Called Stitches!**

Chapter 7: Stitches

When got into the shiny Volvo owner's Volvo and drove of to Carisle's house. The moment we stepped in Esme we heard Esme yelling, "HOW COULD YOU BE SO… CALM WHEN ONE OF YOUR SON'S HAND HAS BEEN CUT OFF!?"

"How'd she know?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah, well, uh… I had a vision."

"So how is Esme here? Wasn't she in like some other country?"

"Well yeah she was in Europe but…. Wait, how do you know who Esme is!?"

"Like I said, I just know things."

"Well, I didn't know, I'm just that way. My bad," Carisle said.

"Okay… let's go in there before they kill each other," Edward said.

"Wait, Alice's having a vision!" I said.

Alice went into her cloudy eyed self, being completely still like how she would always use to be and still did. When she did she was just standing there looking at me. And then she hugged me yelling, "Oh, my God I missed you!"

"What…." Edward said.

"Beats me, she knows something I don't."

"Or do I, Bella!?" Alice said.

"I'm Erin! It's different see E-R-I-N and then there's B-E-L-L-A!"

"Ugh. Let's just get my hand fixed!" Edward yelled.

At that moment Esme ran out side and grabbed Edward's shoulders, "Are you okay!? Your...father... wants to fix your hand!" then she looked at me and started whispering stuff into his ear saying stuff like, "She's human, you can't just be bringing humans!" And other stuff.

"It's okay Esme I'm a vampire, there's nothing you need to hide from me!" I assured her.

"Oh okay then come inside," she glared at Edward mouthing 'You could've told me'

Carisle came and ushered Edward into his seat. He took his seprate hand and said, "Esme can you give me... dun, dun, _dun_... 'the bag'."

"Oh, yes af course hon." She ran out and then a second later she had 'dun, dun, _dun_, the bag'. **(AN I don't know why I did that I just wanted to emphasize the bag, lol:)**

She set it down beside him and he started working on Edward's hand. Let's just say that there was A LOT of screaming. A LOT! Whe we were down I went to my house and went into a total breakdown.

**Well, it was short but hey not my fault! So yeah. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
